


Between Mates

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Niam were bored in their hotel room last night. Oops.

“Bored, Niall,” Liam says for the fifth time in two minutes. He says it like Niall’s not spent the day doing exactly this, lazing about in a hotel room he feels trapped in because of the crowd of fans camped outside. 

Niall had been watching golf when Liam showed up with a sheepish little smile, fresh from a shower and complaining about being unable to leave the hotel. 

Niall looks away from the telly to where Liam’s sprawled out with this bare feet on the coffee table, head back against the sofa cushions, making faces with his lips pursed and eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. “Bored bored bored,” he sings, his head bopping back and forth. 

Liam is so ridiculous. Niall has no idea why he’s sitting here half hard while Liam acts like a knob. Niall’s kind of a sucker for Liam, though, and he’s gotten hard over far less. 

He had a wank earlier, a lazy slow orgasm watching golf, but Liam looks so fit in his vest and he smells fucking _good_ , his body warm where he’s sat beside Niall.

“If you’re bored,” Niall says, fingers playing at the drawstring of his shorts, “I know something we could do about that.” He grins a little smirky grin and gives Liam the eyebrows. 

Liam stops singing and looks at Niall, eyes comically wide for a split second before his cheeks go pink. 

Niall sets his phone aside and gets to the floor, pushing at Liam’s thigh and making a place for himself between his knees. 

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, brow furrowed and Niall bites his lip to keep from laughing. He loves the hell out of Liam but he’s so predictable, giving up a little baby protest but not really meaning it.

“Payno,” Niall hums, patting at Liam’s thigh as he settles himself, a pillow beneath his bad knee. “Just watch the telly.” He hides his smile against Liam’s thigh. He loves this, getting on his knees for Liam who always gives half-hearted little protests at first until he’s falling apart under Niall, hands in Niall’s hair, fucking his mouth. 

Niall tugs at Liam’s shorts and pants, pulling them down beneath his balls. His cock looks only slightly interested, still playing catch up and there’s not a whole lot Niall loves as much as he loves the feel of a cock getting hard in his mouth. It’s better when it’s Liam, who gets all thick and makes his mouth feel bruised on the inside, his lips stretched and sore. 

Niall takes Liam into his mouth and sighs, his own cock rock hard just from being on his knees. He loves blowing his mates, knowing what they like and how to get them off. He loves the ways they taste different, the sounds they make. Liam goes all quiet and frowny at first, always does, like he’s fighting with himself. And when Niall’s jaw’s gone loose and his mouth is wet, spit sliding down his chin, Liam lets himself give in. 

Fuck Liam tastes so good, clean from the shower and hot on his tongue. Niall sucks at the head, rolls his tongue and hums when he can feel Liam get harder, going thick in his mouth. 

Liam’s keeping himself still, so polite, just letting Niall suck at his dick. He’s breathing hard, a sheen of sweat at his brow and his cheeks are pink. 

Niall pulls off with a slick pop and looks up at Liam. “That’s good, yeah?” 

Liam breathes out. “Yeah, it’s good,” he mumbles. “Don’t stop.” 

Niall feels a little rush of victory when Liam pushes his fingers through Niall’s hair and nudges him back down, tentative but unmistakable. 

Niall looks up. “Fuck my mouth, Payno,” he mumbles and opens his mouth wide to take Liam deep. 

Niall grips Liam’s thighs, the muscles bunching beneath his fingertips and holds his head still, lets Liam work his hips up off the sofa, pushing his cock into the tight wet heat of Niall’s mouth. Niall’s eyes are watering and he feels that pressure at the back of his throat, his reflex closing up and pulls off just enough so he doesn’t gag and focuses on the head of Liam’s cock, sucking at it with hollowed out cheeks. 

Liam’s still a little tense. Niall kind of likes the way he shows up, pretending he didn’t come here looking for this, lets himself be coaxed into lazy, sloppy blowjobs until he’s straining for it. 

Niall grins around a mouthful of Liam when Liam rests a hand at the crown of his head, fingers shifting restlessly through Niall's hair. That's a little more like it, a little closer to what's coming, to Liam letting himself tug, letting himself take and fuck Niall's mouth. 

Niall slips a hand down his shorts and hisses, so fucking hard. He wanks himself there between Liam's thighs, eyes darting up every so often to look at Liam. 

Niall keeps sucking at the head of Liam's cock as he tugs his pants and shorts down his thighs to tangle around his ankles. 

Niall's snuck a cheeky finger behind Liam's balls once or twice, shocked the hell out of Liam and took a surprised, sudden shot to the back of his throat in payback, but he saves it for when Liam's buzzed on a couple of drinks and not so worried about what it means that Niall's sucking his cock and he likes a finger or two in his bum. 

He's been kind of sensitive about it all lately so Niall just pets the hair on Liam's thigh and focuses on making Liam come with his mouth. 

Liam's not especially long but he's thicker than Niall's used to and after a bit his mouth feels used and swollen, his jaw beginning to ache. He gives himself a break, wraps his palm around Liam's cock and uses his pre-come and Niall's own saliva to slide his fist over the length, pulling back the extra skin to lick at the tip, touch it to the slit where Niall knows Liam's extra sensitive. 

Niall looks up to find Liam watching him steadily, eyes on Niall's mouth. That's the thing with Liam - he's never sitting back, eyes pressed tight and imagining it's a women between his legs. He gets into it after the initial nerves and focuses his attention on Niall, touches his thumb to Niall's jaw where it's stubbled, pushes his hand through his hair, looks at him as he fucks shallowly into his mouth, no mistaking that he's getting off on Niall sucking his cock. 

“Niall,” Liam breathes, pushing at Niall’s forehead. “Gonna come.” 

“Yeah, go on,” Niall pulls off to say, stroking Liam faster, his grip tight around Liam’s cock. “Come on, come in my mouth.” 

Liam’s eyes go wide, slightly panicked, fingers tightening in Niall’s hair. He fucks into Niall’s mouth, rhythm sloppy and erratic and comes. Niall shudders at the first shot of come on his tongue, wanking himself faster as he sucks at Liam, keeping his mouth tight on Liam’s cock until Liam groans and pushes Niall gently off. 

Niall stays on his knees, nuzzling his face in the soft, warm skin of Liam's inner thigh, jacking his cock a little faster, a little harder. He's not far off and if Liam lets him stay here like this he could come. 

He opens his eyes, looking up, when he feels Liam move, pushing at his shoulder. Niall frowns, confused, until Liam gets down beside him, knees on the carpet and tugs at his hip. “Lie back,” he says, face flushed and sweaty. 

Niall doesn’t let himself hope but gets to his back on the plush carpet, already tugging his pants and shorts off his hips. 

Liam pushes Niall's knees apart and settles between them and Niall’s in danger of coming all over Liam’s face from having him so close to his cock. He's pink cheeked and a little unsure when he ducks his head. He doesn't go slow, takes Niall deep too quick that Niall groans and can't help the way his hips come up, choking Liam. Liam makes an obscene sound and sputters, comes up to catch his breath and goes back down before Niall can apologize. 

Liam's drooling and breathing hard and sucking at Niall like he wants it. It does great things for Niall’s ego and his cock loves it, wants to shoot off down Liam’s throat. 

Liam's blown him once or twice, usually after they've smoked up, Liam goes all horny and needy when he's high and Niall's not above taking advantage when Liam's rubbing himself and begging Niall to come on him. 

He's no technique to speak of but Niall's never been so close to coming, Liam's wet mouth sloppy and hungry on his cock, his hands on Niall's hips pinning him to the floor. 

"Fuck, Liam that's so good," Niall groans. He grips the back of Liam's neck, the short hair there. He gives himself a minute, proud he manages to last that long and then pushes Liam off to wrap his hand around himself. 

Liam stays where he his between Niall’s thighs, eyes hungry as Niall strokes himself quick and hard the way he likes and comes all over his own stomach, skin tight and balls drawn up. 

“Whoo, that was good,” Niall breathes out, wiping his hand on his thigh. 

Liam settles down on the carpet, body curled in towards Niall. He smiles and presses his mouth to Niall’s shoulder. 

"Still bored?" Niall asks, glancing at the telly to see who’s up next in the tournament. Maybe he can convince Liam to go again in a bit. 

“I’m good,” Liam says, his eyes crinkly at the corners.


End file.
